


Home

by TiredHorse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amy works at the big donut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is being kicked out of Steven's house and needs to find a room mate at the end of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This my first work in this fandom and its to test the waters to see if people are interested in this becoming a series. Enjoy!  
> Sidenote: Credit to InsominiacArrest for giving me the idea to make Ruby a Firefighter and Sapphire a therapist. Please read her 12 O'clock at your local king soopers. Its an adorable lapidot fanfic.

Waves crashed against the shore, gulls cawing as they flew in the hot dry air, landing only eat leftover scraps of food left by the beach goers.   But it was quiet, no one was at the beach today.  She found peace in the silence, letting natures sound lull her to the much needed sleep.  She closed her eyes and reclined back into her life guard chair, letting the shade from the umbrella shield her from the sun.  She hadn’t been back to Beach City for very long, a week maybe two.  It felt nice to be back home again.  Away from the city.  Away from-

“Lapis.” She heard a voice but didn’t turn to whomever was calling her name. Maybe if she ignored them, they would go away. 

“Lapis.” They called up to her again. She continued to pretend to be asleep. ‘Please go away,’ She thought to herself.

“Lapis!” The voice yelled, kicking the leg of the tower, shaking Lapis awake. She groaned and sat up to glare down at whoever awoke her. It was Blue, her co-worker.  She was a tall and lanky with her light blue hair that seemed almost graying and covered her eyes, as well as most of her face so you couldn’t see how mad she was, however her body told a different story, with her arms over her flat chest and she was pouting.

“What is it Blue?” She called down, sitting back down in the chair.

“It’s time to switch.” She said in her meek voice.

“Alright, be right down.”

Lapis sighed and slowly made her way down the ladder.  She winced when the hot sand touched her feet. She knew she had forgotten something.  “I didn’t realize it was time to switch shifts already, I feel like I just started.” 

“There usually isn’t much activity during the night shifts, let alone school nights.” Blue sighed before dropping her duffle bag and began to ascend the ladder. “But thank you, I had to do both shifts by myself, since no one was applying for this position. You were a life saver when you came through that door. Are you sure the night shifts are okay? You know we can switch if it gets too much for you.” Blue spoke softly.

Lapis laughed and shook her head. “No, its fine. I prefer the night shift.” She slipped her hand into her backpack and pulled out her sundress, slipping it on.

“Okay…Oh! When you return home can you say hi to my sister for me? Oh, and ask her if the mayor approved our fund? We could really use the money for that concert.”

“Sure, I’ll see what I can do.” She replied before waving good bye to Blue. She grabbed her backpack and trudged through the hot sand towards the big donut. Her feet were burning, but she would get use to the pain by the time she got to the donut shop. 

After a few minutes she opened the door and a little jingle from the bell alerted the workers.

“Hey lapis!” Sadie smiled, “The usual dozen?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright, it will just be a sec.”

Lapis nodded and looked at Lars, who hardly noticed her since he was listening to his music.  How could Amy and Sadie work with this jerk? She thanked and paid Sadie before leaving the store to make her way to the house on the beach.

When she arrived to the house, she opened the screen door and said. “Hey everyone, I brought donuts!” Again. 

“Lapis!” Steven shot up from his bed up and ran down the stairs. “Welcome home!” He wrapped his arms arounds around her legs into a tight hug. She laughed and wrapped her free arm around him, using the other one to hold up the donuts. “Do you have school today?” She asked him.

“No-ope!” he giggled. “It’s Saturday!” he threw his hands up into the air in his excitement. “I get the whole day off!  Connie is coming over today to hang out and play videogames, would you like to play with us?”

Before lapis could accept his offer, Pearl’s bedroom door opened.  Pearl wore a white dress shirt with a grey jacket over it and wore a matching grey pencil skirt with black high heels.  Her light pinkish hair went down to her shoulders.  She was trying to fix her hair by putting bobby pins in it. “I’m, sure she would Steven, but I have something very important to discuss with her.” 

Steven frowned, “Okay…” he looked down before looking back up at lapis. “I can take those for you if you want.” He said motioning towards the donuts.

“Oh! Sure.” She handed the donuts to Steven but opened the box to take out her favorite pastry, a bear claw.  She patted his head before he made his way to the bar and set the donuts on the counter before pulling out a sprinkled covered donut with chocolate frosting. 

Pearl made her way to Lapis, straightening her skirt and jacket to make sure nothing was out of place and she looked the most formal.  She had to be, considering that she was the Mayor’s assistant. She sighed and looked at lapis in the eye. “You need to move out.” She said in a hushed tone so Steven couldn’t hear.

“What? Why?” She asked, her mouth full of bear claw.

“Because we don’t have any _room_ for you.” She stated folding her arms over her chest. The way she said it made Lapis’s blood boil.

“What do you mean you don’t have any _room_ for me?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I mean we don’t actually have a room for you. I occupy the master bedroom, Amy has her room and Garnet is in, what was, the guest bedroom currently. And you can’t stay on the couch forever.” She sighed. “You need to find an apartment; you have until the end of the week.” She turned around and walked towards Steven, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing the top of his head. “Be good Steven, Don’t eat too much or you’ll get sick.” She reached in and grabbed a pure glazed donut. “Garnet and Amy should wake up any minute so save some for them too, okay?” She said in her motherly tone. “I love you Steven, have a good day.”

“I will Pearl, have a good day at work!” He smiled up at her and she smiled back down at him. She turned and made her way to the door.

“Wait…” Lapis Grabbed Pearl’s arm, softly. “Your sister wants to know about the funds for the concert.” She let go of Pearl, she was glad she remembered, she almost forgotten because of what Pearl had told her.

“Oh, it’s been approved. The fund’s will be transferred for the Blue Diamond Beach Concert, provided that the mayor gives his re-election speech first.”

“O-Of course! Thank you Pearl.”

“It is no problem dear, remember end of the week.” Pearl then left leaving Lapis alone with her thoughts before Steven interrupted.

“Hey Lapis, come sit by me and I have a story to tell you about what happened at school yesterday.”

Lapis gave him a soft smile before walking over to hear his story.


End file.
